Get Ready To Wiggle
"Get Ready to Wiggle" is the first Wiggles song ever written and recorded. It first appeared in their 1991 self-titled debut album. And was re-make song from Wiggle Time (re-recording) in 1998. it was recorded 8 or 10 times in 20 or 21 years. This Song is Adapted from The Cockroaches Song 'Mr. Wiggles Back in Town' Origins Songwriting * During their first album recording, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, and Greg Page wrote this song to introduce their album to the people. * The Wiggles re-recorded this song in 1998 while adding backing vocals such as "Shoo-be-doo-be-doo" and "Whoo!". Adaptation The Wiggles also adapted The Cockroaches' song Mr. Wiggles Back in Town. Production * It took about 2 minutes to record this song. John wrote the music and later wrote the lyrics with Murray, Jeff, and Greg. Greg provides the lead vocals, Murray plays the bass guitar and sings backing, Jeff plays the EMAX, Anthony plays a programmed drum and percussion machine called the chief Kabasa player and provides additional vocals, and Phillip plays the piano. * In the 1998 version, Greg provides the lead vocals while Greg Truman provides the backing vocals. Murray Cook plays the bass guitar and the acoustic guitar along with Anthony, Jeff plays the piano, Tony Henry plays the drums and Dominic Lindsay plays the drums. Song Credits 1991 Version * Music & Original Idea: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Publisher: Control/EMI Music 1998 Version * Music & Original Idea: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes TV Series Theme Version * Music & Original Idea: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Play Piano with The Wiggles Version * Music: John Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1991 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano - Phillip Wilcher * Emax - Jeff Fatt * Chief Kabasa Player - Anthony Field ABC For Kids: Live In Concert Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Piano - Phillip Wilcher * Emax - Jeff Fatt * Chief Kabasa Player - Anthony Field Wiggle Time! 1993 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass/Guitar - Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Piano - Phillip Wilcher * Emax - Jeff Fatt Wiggledance! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Wiggle Time! 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Australian TV Series Theme Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Paul Hester * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Wiggle Puppets Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Little Wiggles Version * Vocals - Daniel Lack, Eddy Jong, Justin Woodhouse, Lachlan McCarthy * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals - Carlos Chang * Backing Vocals - James Arthur Chen, Anni Hsu, Danny Shao * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitar - Anthony Field, John William Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Organ/Piano - Jeff Fatt Taiwanese TV Series Theme Version * Lead Vocals - Carlos Chang * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2013 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Greg Truman * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Listen Song Lyrics 1991 Version Anthony: Everybody, listen up! Let's get ready to wiggle! Greg: Get ready to wiggle. We've been ready for so long. Get ready to wiggle. When you wiggle, you can't go wrong. Get ready to wiggle. Wiggle will make you big and strong. Get ready to wiggle. Wiggle to this song (2x) Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. (3x) Anthony: It's wiggle time! Murray and Greg: Now we're ready to wiggle. Greg: Wiggle your fingers high in the sky. Murray and Greg: We're ready to wiggle. Greg: Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes. Greg: We're ready to wiggle. Greg: Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose. Murray and Greg: We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle all ten toes (2x) Greg:' Ba-dum-ba-ba-ba-dum. (3x) Ba-dum ba-ba Murray and Greg: We can wiggle and wiggle. Greg: Wiggle at home without a care. Murray and Greg: Wiggle and wiggle. Greg: Wiggle on your own or with teddy bear. Murray and Greg: Wiggle and wiggle. Greg: Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea. Murray and Greg:'''Wiggle and wiggle. Wiggle along with me. Wiggle along with me. '''Greg: Ba-da-ba-ba ba-dum ba-dum (3x) Anthony: Hey, keep wiggling now. Don't stop. Wiggle! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle! Wiggle! (laugh) 1998 Version Greg: Get ready to wiggle. We've been ready for so long. Get ready to wiggle. When you wiggle, you can't go wrong. Get ready to wiggle. Wiggle will make you big and strong. Get ready to wiggle. Wiggle to this song (2x) Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. (3x) We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle your fingers high in the sky. We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes. We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose. We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle all ten toes (2x) Ba-dum-ba-ba-ba-dum. (3x) Ba-dum ba-ba We can wiggle (Whoo!) and wiggle. (Whoo!) Wiggle at home without a care. Wiggle (Whoo!) and wiggle. (Whoo!) Wiggle on your own or with teddy bear. Wiggle (Whoo!) and wiggle. (Whoo!) Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea. Wiggle (Whoo!) and wiggle. (Whoo!) Wiggle along with me. That's right! Wiggle along with me. Ba-da-ba-ba ba-dum ba-dum (3x) Whoo! TV Series Theme Version Greg: Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-dum-ba-dum Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-dum-ba-dum Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-dum-ba-dum Bum We're ready to wiggle Wiggle your fingers high in the sky We're ready to wiggle Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes We're ready to wiggle Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose We're ready to wiggle Wiggle all 10 toes, wiggle all 10 toes Whoo! Trivia * It was originally going to be a Cockroaches Song called Mr. Wiggles Back in Town. Then in 1991 the song was Changed to Get Ready to Wiggle with Lots of Changes to the Lyrics * A clip of Murray from Big Red Car is shown during the TV Series theme version. * There are two opening titles featuring Captain Feathersword. One shows a clip from Murray's Shirt while another is done in chroma key. This is actually an unused title of the title as it's shown for a brief second. Appearance Video Performances *ABC for Kids Video Hits *ABC for Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (The Wiggles Puppets) *Splish! Splash! Big Red Boat *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (video) *Taking Off *Everybody Wiggle! (Taiwanese video) Episode Performances *Zardo Zap *Dancing *Wiggly History (Little Wiggles Version) *Family *Manners *LCAW: Episode 6 *LCAW: Episode 14 *LCAW: Episode 22 Album Tracks *The Wiggles *Wiggle Time *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *Taking Off *Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) *Let's Wiggle *Everybody Wiggle! (Taiwanese album) (Possibly) Minor Appearance *Hey, Hey, It's Saturday *The Wiggles (TV Series 1) Theme Song *Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital (Intro) *A Day With The Wiggles *V-Smile Game Concert Appearance * The Wiggles: Live in New Zealand * Wigglemania Live in Concert * Wiggles World Live See Also Get Ready To Wiggle music video Gallery 1993 version GetReadyToWiggle-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles File:TheNonrealisticWigglesDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles dancing GetReadyToWiggle-SongTitle.jpg|Song title AnthonyPlayingDrums.jpg|Anthony playing drums GetReadyToWiggle.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" JeffandAnthony.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesSingingGetReadyToWiggle.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheOtherWiggles.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregandJeffinWiggleTime.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandMurrayinWiggleTime.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffandAnthonyJumping.jpg|Jeff and Anthony jumping GregandAnthonyinWiggleTime.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregSingingGetReadyToWiggle-1993.jpg|Greg singing GetReadyToWiggle-SongCredit.jpg|Song credit Other Versions GetReadytoWiggle-1994Live.jpg|1994 live clip GetReadytoWiggle-1995Live.jpg|1995 live clip GetReadyToWiggle-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony in 1996 live prologue GetReadytoWiggle-1996Live.jpg|1996 live GetReadyToWiggle-1998Prologue.jpg|1998 prologue GetReadyToWiggle-BallTitle.jpg|1998 ball title GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|1998 version GetReadyToWiggle-1998Live.jpg|1998 live GetReadyToWiggle-NewZealandLive.jpg|New Zealand live GetReadyToWiggle-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Hey Hey It's Saturday GetReadytoWiggleBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|S.S. Feathersword song title GetReadyToWiggle-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow song title GetReadyToWiggle-2002.jpg|2002 version GetReadyToWiggle-Spanish.jpg|Spanish GetReadyToWiggle-2006.jpg|2006 version GetReadyToWiggle-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World Live GetReadytoWiggle-Sprout.jpg GetReadytoWiggle-2010SongTitle.jpg|2010 song title GetReadyToWiggle-2013.jpg|2013 version GetReadytoWiggle-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|2013 song title TV Series Theme Version TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg TheBalloonChase.jpg WagsandAnthonyinTheBalloonChase.jpg|Wags and Anthony GregandAnthonyinTheBalloonChase.jpg|Greg and Anthony JeffandAnthonyinTheBalloonChase.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyinTheBalloonChase.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesinTheBalloonChase.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayandJeffinTheBalloonChase.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheBalloonChase.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheBalloonChase3.jpg TheBalloonChase4.jpg RompBompAStomp-1998-2.jpg TheWigglesLogoinTVSeries1.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Anthony'sFriend17.jpg Anthony'sFriend18.jpg TheWigglesandMorty.jpg|The Wiggles and Morty FunnyGreg35.jpg Anthony'sTitle.JPG|Anthony Anthony'sFriend-DeletedScene.jpg Jeff'sTitle.JPG|Jeff JeffinAnthony'sFriendDeletedScene.jpg Greg'sTitle.JPG|Greg RompBompAStomp-1998-3.jpg|Greg Doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp Murray'sTitle.JPG|Murray MurrayinAnthony'sFriend.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sTitle.JPG|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword'sUnusedTitle.jpg|An unused title Tricks10.jpg Wags'Title.jpg|Wags the Dog Tricks30.jpg Henry'sTitle.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryJugglingBalls.jpg Dorothy'sTitle.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur RompBompAStomp-1998.jpg Taiwanese TV Series Theme Version We'reReadytoWiggle-Tawainese.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles and the logo WigglehouseinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Wigglehouse TheTaiwaneseWigglesDancing.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles dancing TheWigglesLogoinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Taiwanese.jpg|The Big Red Car Arthur'sTitle.jpg|Arthur ArthurEatingFood.jpg|Arthur eating food DannyinTheTaiwaneseWigglesOpeningSequence.jpg|Danny DannyinPyjamas.jpg|Danny in pajamas Carlos'Title.jpg|Carlos CarlosDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Carlos driving the Big Red Car Anni'sTitle.jpg|Anni AnniPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Anni playing Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|The S.S Feathersword WagsinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Wags WagstheDog-Taiwanese.jpg|Wags dancing HenryinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Henry Henry'sDance-Taiwanese.jpg|Henry dancing DorothyinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Dorothy TheTaiwaneseWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Wiggle Puppets songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:1991 Category:1991 songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:Re-make songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Phillip Wilcher Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Sprout Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs